Sonic R I P
by darksith8
Summary: Mourning the loss of his closest friend, Miles Tails Prower will go on a personal journey of redemption, finding out the truth, and what matters matters most to him. In an effort to turn his life around.
1. Chapter 1-Memories

Sonic R.I.P.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, ALL Rights ARE RESERVED TO SEGA ENTERPRISES**

I remember it as if it were only yesterday the day the hero died, the day he survived, the day he became the very darkness he was trying to destroy. My friend Sonic the hedgehog gave up everything he had including his life...and...and I hated him for was a brave hedgehog who was always trying to do right by other people. He gave me a home, he gave me friends, he introduced me to my first love. He knew what it was like to have no parents, and to be had the perfect life, and if I could I would give up everything I own, my heart included just to experience it from the beginning again. And even though I have all these memories of the times we spent together inside my head I can never seem to get past one...one...dreadful memory that will haunt me to the end of my days. The life I live now; my friends keep telling me that I have to get over it, I have to keep moving forward, there is something out there for me that will wash away all my grief, guilt,sadness. But they are wrong, I can never forget, I have tried so very hard to think of better times, to forget my pain, my guilt, but nothing helps.I am a lingering shadow of my former self, I'm not the same person I used to be. I was not the only one who was affected by this affair but, I was the one who took it the hardest. Amy was the longest one besides me, but she moved on and found common interest in Sally committed suicide within two weeks prior to the incident, Silver retreated back to his own time and we haven't seen him in since,Knuckles took it hard but he has lost people before and went back to angel island and isolated hisself so he can never experience another tragedy like this ...the emotion-less hedgehog found it in his heart to pay homage to Sonic at his funeral, and confess his Jealousies, envy's, and his friendship to even Scourge, Fiona, and my ant-self showed up at his funeral to pay respect to Sonic. Scourge told us that with Sonic dead he would also leave this world, as much as he didn't like it Sonic was a part of him, and he would soon pass for he could not exist without Sonic and the other way payed respect to both Scourge and Sonic. Although she stated that apologized for her being irrational and leaving him like a slut,no one has seen her ant-self simply sat at both funerals not saying a thing, I heard him utter some words under his breath to hisself at the end of the funerals before returning to his dimension, huh bastards were probably having a Chuck practically killed hisself by not fulfilling his daily needs by cleaning his robotic body and recharging.I don't blame him, He lost his brother in an attempt to save him, He lost his sister in-law through drug overdose. It wasn't because he wanted to kill hisself but because, when sonic freed him from mind control he programmed his CPU to serve the freedom fighters, protect, and love Sonic. With the freedom fighters disbanded due to the end of conflict with Robotnik and his nephew, and Sonic's death he simply didn't know how to function so he relied on his emotions which were only telling him to mourn, And he became a victim of his own and Antoine got married before his death, the two turned out to be a nice couple they both missed him about as much as any other citizen of New Mobotropolis showed emotion for him at his funeral,shortly after he hung up his uniform and sword because as a royal guard it was his duty to protect the princess and he felt that he failed in his attempt to stop her from suicide, they managed to get over his death and raise a family I haven't spoken to them in years as well. Rotor was another one of the few people who manged to get over his death, he went to collage to become an engineer and he ended of teaching at the Collage for about 6 years now I for myself, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, It used to have purpose, It used to have happiness and now I don't know who I am anymore.I haven't talked to any of my fellow freedom fighters in years. The last time I have had contact with anyone was with Knuckles and He needed someone over at Angel Island to talk to because, he couldn't take isolation time I look in the damned mirror I see a broken little confused child with no one to care for. I run with a gang now, we steal from the ones who have too much and try to give to those who are less fortunate than others. Amy said that Sonic would be ashamed to see me how I am now. All I have to say to her is "My life once had purpose, Sonic was my role model and every time I looked at him something in my head told me I could do anything...but now that he is gone I have to search for a new purpose otherwise what is the point of living? And at least I'm doing something with my life and not waiting for depressed ass Shadow to come and save me!" She cried and we haven't spoken since. Even now I sit in my room with dirty clothes, tools and various vehicle parts scattered every where. I sit on my bed tired, depressed, watching Supernatural while smoking pot trying to forget everything and put the pieces of my life back together. Until I got a text message at around 8:46 PM, I woke up. "Who could that be?" I thought to myself. I checked the ID but it was unknown. "Tails this is Rotor, I know what you are going through and I want to talk to you, meet me at Acorn State University in room number 404 tomorrow at 3:45" Damn you Rotor! "I thought" I let out an agitated sigh."Fine I'll talk to you,but don't you for one damn second try to empathize with me trying to pretend like you understand a damn thing about what I'm going through be there tomorrow!" I then whipped my eyes went to the bathroom to shower, Went to the kitchen for some onion chips, sat on my bed and checked my bong to see if there was any weed left...Fuck! I thought. Well I better get some sleep I already know its going to be a very long day. 

**I hope you folks enjoyed my first chapter of Sonic R.I.P. I am new to this site and discovered it on my own, I am glad I did :) I have recently gotten into writing, and enjoy it quite much, so I decided to create an account on this site to share my stories with people who love and enjoy fanfiction feel free to leave an honest comment on how I did for chapter one, if you enjoyed it enough to where you would like to keep reading, and your own theories about how the next chapters will be Thanks and enjoy your evening**

**PS: I am still trying to improve on my grammar ( :( not the best). You may also send me a PM if you wish. Darksith out!**


	2. Chapter 2-Unexpected Meeting

Chapter2-An Unexpected Meeting

I woke up with my head pounding,I had another nightmare last night about...him I have started getting used to reliving the incident in my head and seeing him teasing me to come with him but no matter how fast I fly, no matter how far I try to reach for him I am always just a few inches away from pulling him back into enough about that I better hurry its already 3:28 and If I don't get there in time he is going to ride my ass and send me more text messages than my phone can handle.

I put on my new black hoodie,thew on my shoes,Grabbed my wallet and flew off.I arrived at the Collage about 4 minutes late,I didn't' even want to be here in the first place but I had no choice, He would come over to my house anyway and he would just be even more on my ass by looking at the state of it.I walked through the doors and saw late leaving collage students walk out of the building."402,403,404" I mumbled to myself. I knocked on the door, "Come in Tails."

I walked into the large room filled with seats,What do you want Rotor?I wanted to talk to I'm here what is it you want to say?Tails...life...life has been hard on all of us, and you are not the only one who feels this way.I immediately became filled with blistering rage."Look let's stop holding hands like a couple of fucking girls!" Tails please calm down he called me here so you can put me back on the right track, To help me get over it,ha ha ha you know the last time I checked You had an MIT and a master's degree in mechanics. So why are you giving me this caring bullshit ?"Because I care about you!" He yelled at me, for the first time,I have never heard him yell at you and me were the best at what we do build things, fix things,blow our friends away with impressive new upgrades to vehicles, weapons, 's death had a huge impact on all of us not just you, Sally was going to marry him before he died and now she is at peace with him, Amy respected his decision of choosing Sally over her, She moved on eventually. You are the only one left who still has not gotten over his , Sonic has been dead for 6 years, Tails sooner or latter you are going to have to learn that everyone dies, In about 70 or 80 years from now you and me won't be here anymore,Its a tough concept to grasp but you have to understand that's life we are born, we live for a little bit, and then we natures way of handling ,NO,SHUT UP! You don't understand anything! There is no Heaven and there is no Hell, its just an abyss that's it a black,empty,endless, abyss of darkness!

Do you really think Sonic is at peace? If there is a hell is in there right now burning for something that was out of his think that just because You have a certificate saying you are something doesn't mean you can just come up to me and try to sweet talk me into believing anything you are telling me.I let out an endless stream of tears, and said thanks for fucking up my evening Rotor I really appreciate it!He said Tails what happened to you? Why do you care?! Because you were once my used to be a sweet innocent little boy when you were a child, when you got older you still didn't change, you were always keeping other kids from getting into trouble,you always followed the rules, you had a bright future ahead of I don't know who you are don't have a job, you run a gang of outlaws, you don't ever leave your house unless its to go to the store, or meet up with your gang,you do are you?Before I walked out of the door I turned to the emotionally confused Rotor."I don't know anymore" I said facing him before I walked out of the door.I flew back home wanting to just lay down on my bed and forget this even happened I got home I noticed that it was about 7:47 PM damn that talk with Rotor was a lot longer then what I thought it would be. I then went over to my home phone and saw a few messages on the answering machine I pressed play."Message 1 3:51 PM. Hey Tails my man, me and the boys were wondering if you wanted to come down to the bar tomorrow night we got some things to talk about ,holla back when you get to peace!" "Message 2 5:23 PM. Tails its Amy I had to inform everyone about this not just you but I'm pregnant, yeah I know right good news, not that you care about any of that but just thought I'd tell you bye! "Message 3 7:00 its Bunnie,me and Antoine are going to throw a party in honor of our anniversary you are welcome to come if you want, just thought we should let ya know, bye suga!"End of messages" Damn I thought why are they wanting to talk to me for?! I have my own shit to worry about I don't need to worry about am I saying?Maybe this is what I need to clear my head go to a party and have fun. I haven't been able to enjoy myself in a while.I still have till next week to get a present for them and for the party to until then my second in command needed to discuss something with me at the bar where we always hang out. Damn I'm tired I went into my bedroom turned on my television and got on I forgot to pay my bills. Fuck,Fuck,Fuck! I needed to calm my nerves I reached down toward the bottom of my bed for my then I remember it was my night's going fucking spectacular,First I had to put up with Rotor's shit, I forgot to pay my bills, I've been out of weed for nearly three days now.I fell asleep with my head pounding once more.I thought today was terrible, ha tomorrow is going to be another adventure! I thought to get through this week and next week and I should be fine.I cried myself to sleep, man none of this shit would have happened to me today if Sonic was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3-A Cold World

Chapter3-A Cold World

I awoke feeling how I have felt for a long time now...shit.I got up looked at my phone 2:34 PM Damn I need to stop sleeping in so late.I went to my kitchen opened the fridge okay what do we got here?The fridge had a few cans of Mountain Dew,cookies,cookie dough,Milk, a few beers,and and 3 or 4 slices of leftover cheese pizza from two nights ago."Well at least you don't have to reheat this shit to eat it".I took the plate with pizza out of the fridge removed the plastic and started to eat.I then went on my phone to check my remaining balance in my bank account,"Thank you for choosing Mobian Source please wait." A voice on my phone announced."You have $234.86 remaining."Okay so I have enough to pay for my electric bill, but I still have to worry about my phone,my water,and my rent for this 's see that's going to end up being $846.28 total shit. Well I guess I should meet up with the boys and get some work in.I made a quick stop to my light company, then I proceeded to the bar.

When I arrived I took notice of the largely built mobian in my path."You want through you have to pay"Bitch I own this bar this is my bar, maybe you need to get your vison checked."Its okay crock let him through a familiar voice said coming from the front of the bar."Thanks Jet I said but what's with Crock not letting me through?Well that's part of the reason we wanted for you to come down here today Miles.I have talked with the boys and we feel that you are not capable of keeping this gang together especially with how you have been staying at your house recently.I was silent, Your...your kicking me out?Look Miles we don't think that you should be in charge of this gang because you are never around when we need to be represented, most of the cuts go to you when we perform a job,You always seem to have an attitude with everyone, we have decided its best for me and the gang if you leave.I didn't' know how to respond, this this is a joke right? He gave me a serious expression.I...I don't think you understand I put this gang together the only reason any of you pieces of filth are here right now is because I let you be.I could have easily put all of you sorry sacks of shit in prison right now, do you have any idea how much I have sacrificed for this group!Jet gave me a strait what you want Miles we are sick of you and if you do try and get the police down here we will tell them all about you and you will go down with us.I snarled showing my teeth I charged at him with a clenched fist, he picked up a bottle broke it against the went to swing his arm at me I caught it with my hand and stabbed him with it in his leg, blood started you really think you can beat me?I said I spun my tails at high speeds and charged at him pulled a right hook on his face and an uppercut combo he fell on the begged weakly "Miles please don't!"I raised my upper lip revealing sharp teeth and my eyes fixated on him like nothing else matted."I told you over a thousand time to call me Tails!I got on top of his torso grabbed his head and started to hit him in the face multiple I could hit him one final time however I heard someone familiar."Tails please don't do this if you keep this up you'll kill him!"

I immediately stopped and franticly started looking around the bar. Sonic, Sonic is that you?Sonic where are you?!Sonic I stopped please don't leave please don't leave me!I dropped to the floor and let out an endless river of tears stream from my face.I then started to hear police sirens faint but they were getting closer.I was tired from last night already and the fight just made me more tired, I felt like I was going to pass then I heard what sounded like fast paced ?! SONIC!I then started to pass out but before I did I saw an individual about my size it was a hedgehog and I saw blue on him. Sssonicc.I awoke in a jail cell latter that night with my hands in cuffs.I let out a sigh.I then also noticed that There was a guard approaching."You inmate out of your cell we're going for a little walk".Okay were are we going if I may ask? She looked at me are being taken to the intergeneration room to answer some questions? I asked I just got into a bar fight and I want to go you got into a bar fight and we want to know how it started and if anyone else is behind get in there!The captain will be here shortly.I sat at the table and started thinking to myself what's going to happen to me? Maybe I should just give up on life if I have truly sunk this then in my thoughts the captain walked into the room I could not see him because of the darkness in the did you cause this fight? Why did you assault Jet the Hawk?I hesitated to answer."Talk now!" He responded. I want to talk to my lawyer I well then we will wait for he or she to arrive in the mean time I suggest you tell me all you do I know you I asked? He stepped forward slowly into the light.I could only see blue and he looked like a ! I yelled to the top of my stupid kid get your memories right, he moved his body into the fully into the ?! Shadow was wearing a sort of light blue police uniform over his got it right this time kid.I thought you worked for G.U.N.?Shortly after well you know,I was honorably discharged from G.U.N. Due to where me and Amy were living, I still wanted to do good for the public so I joined the Mobian police force since the station was closer to home and I could work whenever I wanted and stay home whenever I we are not here to discuss what life has been like for me or tell me why did you start the fight Tails?How do you know if I started the fight?Well just 2 hours ago I was interrogating the other suspect and he is putting the blame on you. So care to tell me what was going on at the bar and why you of all people started the fight?! I sighed and took a deep breath, ready to hear his response.


End file.
